The Books Have Eyes
by keykeeper11
Summary: Lily Evans has come to the conclusion that being in a library with Remus Lupin is definitely not safe. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I would never try to impersonate JKR. -nervous laugh-

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews on, _The Note_. I was surprised that it got so many so quickly! For some reason isn't showing all the ones I got in my e-mail alerts, but whatever. This one-shot is a RXL one.. so if you don't like Remus&Lily pairing.. then don't read it! Or, at least, don't review me and say how insane I must have been to write this. -looks pointedly at hard-core LXJ shippers- _Ahem. _;)

**The Books Have Eyes**: _One-shot_

_Hands are shaking cold, these hands were meant to hold..._

----- 

She had _meant_ to return to her dormitory. But, when Lily Evans couldn't sleep; she simply _couldn't sleep._ No matter how hard she tried. After all, it wasn't _her_ fault that books seemed to talk to her. "_Read me," _they would say, or, "_You know you want to study just another hour longer for your History Of Magic test.." _Lily decided that she had a gift, even if the Divination teacher had scoffed at her and told her that she 'didn't have the inner eye'; she definitely had _something_. Possibly the ability to talk to books. And apparently, so did Remus Lupin.

Her eyes were burning, red, and watering, drowsy from lack of sleep. But, nevertheless, Lily continued to drill her eyes into the yellowing pages of the book, as she sat beside Remus Lupin in the Hogwarts library. It really was an unlikely pair, the red head and bookworm just sitting together, not saying a word. Lily chewed on the end of her quill as she thought about this.

Remus Lupin had been Lily's partner on their Ancient Ruins project in the first semester of the year; her sixth year. They were both prefects. But, other than that, not much was said between the two. They didn't know each other well, even though Remus's best friend, James Potter (leader of the Marauders) had an obsessive crush on Lily, and always had; ever since she had known him. Five long years, soon to be six.

She sighed, putting the book down, and looked over at Remus. His smooth features were illuminated and yet shadowed at the same time by the candlelight of the library. Madame Pince, the librarian, had uncannily disappeared. But it didn't bother Lily much, and apparently it didn't bother Remus, either.

"Is there something you want to say, Lily?" he questioned, setting his book down carefully, and rubbing at his tired eyes.

Lily was taken aback, but quickly realized how obvious it was that she had been staring at him so intently. "No, not really."

"Okay," Remus grinned at her, making him look like most little boys when they do something that eventually gets them into trouble.

"Well, actually, there _is _something I'm curious about." she said, "Why is Potter such a pervert?"

Remus snorted, and then nearly choked. "_What_?"

"Well, you know.. in second year he looked up my skirt, third year he smacked my butt, and then he always _insists_ that I go out with him."

He laughed. "That's just James."

Lily sighed. _Everything_ was 'just James'. But what about Remus? What was 'just Remus'? Suddenly, Lily wanted to know more and more about the sandy haired boy, besides the fact that he was a book worm. And Remus felt the same way about the scarlet haired girl next to him. You could say that it was a mutual attraction.

Lily ignored her thoughts and went to work on her Potions essay, while reading _Potent Potions_ by E.D Warlocker.

----- 

Remus had put his book away, and now stood contently behind Lily, leaning over her shoulder, and musing over her neat, loopy handwriting. She ran a hand through her hair, and scribbled out a few words on her essay.

"You know, um, it's kind of awkward with you standing over my shoulder like that," she said.

Remus turned bright red, and, positively flustered, he returned to his seat. Lily chuckled softly and then finally put down her quill.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

"So..." she stopped in mid-talk -

To Lily's horror, their was something creeping up her leg, then her knee, and finally up her thigh. It felt like a spider, and made her shiver, until she finally cried out.

"EURRGGHHHH!" the red head screamed almost maniacally, waving her arms around like a wind mill until she fell off her her chair with a great thud. "What the hell was that?" Thinking it was a spider, she also muttered, "Kill it, kill it, _kill it_," through gritted teeth.

Remus paled dramatically. "Um, that wasn't a spider, it was.. my hand."

"Oh..., sorry, I didn't er, know." she sighed and bit her quill, "Awkward."

"Very."

Both of the teenagers turned a bright shade of crimson and went back to their studies after Remus whispered a hurried apology.

He didn't know what had urged him to '_hit on_' her like that. After all, James would kill him if he knew. But there was something about the red head that was alluring to Remus, although he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe that was why James liked her so much. What with her sparkling green eyes, freckles dusted across her nose, and fiery red hair (and a temper to go along with it).

Slowly, Remus felt his foot reach towards hers under the table. No! He _didn't_ want to play footsie with Lily...did he?

"_Stupid! _ARGH!_ Stop!_" he muttered to himself, making Lily look up tiredly.

"Um, are you talking to me?"

"Hehe.. me? Oh no, I didn't say anything! It must have, er, been the books – yes! The _books_." Remus wrapped his feet around his chair, restraining them so that they couldn't do anything.

His restraining worked all of one minute before his feet somehow 'escaped' and started to stroke Lily's.

She started to giggle. Whatever was going on with her feet under the table _tickled_. And, being Lily Evans, she was one of the most ticklish students at Hogwarts.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, laughing hysterically now. Remus paled but his feet just wouldn't stop! It was like they were under some sort of curse that _made_ him play footsie with her.

Finally, not being able to withstand it any longer; Lily kicked out, (kicking Remus's chair in the process, and also kicking his leg) and making him wobble, teeter and finally fall over with a pained '_oomph_'.

Lily was absolutely mortified, and came to the conclusion that being in a library with Remus Lupin was simply _not safe_.

She helped him up and the two sat in silence, simply staring at each other. But, somehow, it was like there was some magnetic pull of gravity that was making them _lean towards each other_!

Remus gripped the edge of his chair, and tried to turn his face away, not wanting to betray James any more than he already had. Lily's green eyes widened dramatically as she leaned more towards him. She leaned so far, that before their lips collided, she actually fell into him and they both landed on the ground once again.

"Someone's out to get us," she mumbled into his chest and he nodded as they dusted themselves off and stood up.

Lily gave him a shy smile. _It couldn't hurt to just... see what it's like,_ Remus thought and before he knew it, their lips collided and they were kissing each other rather fiercely.

That was, until a book slid off the shelf and hit Lily in the head making her cry out and pull away from him. She felt woozy and held her head, groaning.

"I think we're cursed," Remus smiled sadly, conjuring an ice pack and pressing it to her forehead.

"Yeah..."

"The books have eyes!" he suddenly whispered, darting around suspiciously.

"_What?"_

"Well.. I mean, _maybe_ they do. 'Cos you know..." he realized that Lily was looking at him as though he was completely off his rocker, and stopped. He sighed, "Anyways: Lily, this has been an extremely eventful night, and now, I'm going back to the common room...for sleep. I'll see you later."

Lily watched him leave, as she held the ice pack to her head and began to pack up her things. Just as she was about to leave...

... the books put themselves back onto their shelves, and all of the lights went out.

_Maybe Remus was right,_ she thought to herself as she unlatched the library doors. _Maybe the books _did_ have eyes._

It was unfortunate that Lily left the library right _after_ a certain James Potter walked out from behind one of the bookcases and pulled off his invisibility cloak. He had always been a little skeptical about Remus and Lily.

With a satisfied smirk, he came to the conclusion the Remus would _never_ try anything like that again, if he knew what was good for him. But James still felt bad about hitting Lily over the head with a book.

Nevertheless, James switched the library lights back on with a flick of his wand, thinking how gullible the two prefects were to believe that _the books had eyes!_

Psh, of _course_ they didn't. But James Potter sure did.

----- 

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. I thought I needed another humor fanfic, so review por favor mi amigos.

Hasta luego!

**indigoskies**


End file.
